nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
Charon (カロン) is a moon type Celestial a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. He has quite the number of pictures drawn of him so far as shown on Uchinokomato.me. Appearance Charon has pale skin with dusky grey-blue eyes. One of these eyes is bandaged over with white tape, other illustrations revealing that there is not an eye underneath but rather a hole where the eye used to be. He has lavender colored short hair in a somewhat messy style, Other illustrations show that the top area of his hair is a shade darker than the rest of it, though usually this is concealed by a violet paperboy cap with a white insignia of a lavender crescent moon and a circle on it. He appears to be wearing a lavender waistcoat with white diamond buttons, a violet blazer and a short white scarf with pointed ends falling at the chest. He also wears dark grey-violet hued pants and shoes. His official portrait shows him standing on a stone of some kind. He is also stated to often carry around a scythe. Many illustrations show his bandaged eye or hole bleeding in either pink or purple blood. It has been stated it frequently gets infected due to his reluctance to not have it be cleaned for unknown reasons. Personality Charon is stated to be a loner and scorn, as well as being rude, violent, spiteful, unsociable and doesn't care much about anyone else. Easily infuriated or irritated. He is also stated to have a sour attitude and harbors a lot of spite. Pyo often seems to call him "garbage". He is often shown annoyed or with furrowed eyebrows. Some illustrations seem to imply he may be a masochist, due to his seeming lack of pain or pleasant expression in illustrations where he is visibly beaten up. There is further proof of this as when an image of him with needles stuck through him is translated it says "This is actually rather enjoyable in an ironic way, thanks." Background Not much is known about Charon's background aside from three key points. It has been stated that Charon used to work the same job as Nyx and Styx, as well as ferrying the remains to dwarf planet Sedna. It seems that on this job he lost his eye after being hit by a meteorite. This would was subsequently patched up by a "certain person" (implied to be Pluto). Since then it seems that he refuses to get it formally fixed, healed or cleaned, leading it to get infected and bleed often. During the events of Solar Emissary, Charon was apparently hired as a mercenary by Eris to be a part of her squad. It has also been stated that Charon has had a rocky past with his planet, Pluto. It is currently unclear the specifics as to what this means, but it is assumed they are currently on bad terms. He may have also contributed to Pluto's current state of depression. Relationships Charon is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Eris Eris supposedly hired Charon to be a part of her Squad. They are often shown together in illustrations. In most cases, Eris seems to enjoy annoying or teasing Charon, though some illustrations see them acting friendly towards each other. Due to a statement by Pyo regarding Charon's character, its likely Charon doesn't care much about Eris outside of work, but it is unclear. Pluto Pluto is Charon's planet. It is unclear currently what relationship these two have, but it is implied they may not currently be on good terms, but used to be close in the past. It is implied that Pluto was the one to bandage Charon's eye after an accident. Pluto's current state of depression has also affected Charon's reputation, possibly implying he may be the reason they are currently feeling so down. Jupiter It is not fully clear what relationship Jupiter and Charon have yet. However, it is implied they may be on bad terms. They are often shown looking disapprovingly at each other. It is not fully clear if the picture is canon or not but on Uchinokomato.me, what appears to be Jupiter's sword is through Charon's chest among other weapons. This is likely mutual hate or disapproval of each other. Dysnomia Not much is known about the relationship Charon and Dysnomia have but they are often seen in images together. One image shows Charon impaled by a slice of watermelon next to Dysnomia, seen eating a slice of watermelon, perhaps their relationship may be one of some kind of rivalry or indifference. Nyx Nyx is a fellow moon of Pluto. Seem to be on bad terms as Nyx and Styx are shown to be angrily chasing him with their weapons. Not much else is known. Styx Styx is a fellow moon of Pluto. Seem to be on bad terms as Nyx and Styx are shown to be angrily chasing him with their weapons. Not much else is known. Hel (TRAPPIST-1h) Hel looks up distantly to Charon, from the stories they have heard about him. It is unknown if they know the full story, or just simplified versions, maybe even just rumors. It's unknown if Charon knows of Hel. Basis Charon is a personification of the natural satellite Charon. Charon, also known as (134340) Pluto I, is the largest of the five known natural satellites of the dwarf planet Pluto. It was discovered in 1978 at the United States Naval Observatory in Washington, D.C. Charon is a very large moon in comparison to its parent body. Its gravitational influence is such that the barycenter of the Plutonian system lies outside Pluto. The New Horizons spacecraft is the only probe that has visited the Pluto system. It approached Charon to within 27,000 km (17,000 mi) in 2015. Charon also appears to be based on Charon of Greek Mythology. In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Trivia * Charon's birthday is stated to be June 22nd, the same date as the discovery of the moon Charon. * Charon's having grey-blue toned eyes may be reference to the etymology of the word Charon meaning "fierce, flashing, or feverish eyes, or to eyes of a bluish-gray color". Though some illustrations show him having red eyes for unknown reasons. * Charon being a freelancer/mercenary or frequently stated to not being able to afford things may also be a reference to Charon of Greek mythology. In it, to be ferried by Charon you would have pay a coin to Charon for passage, usually an obolus or danake, which was sometimes placed in or on the mouth of a dead person. Also known as Charon's obol. * Charon's hair is sometimes drawn with a darker patch at the top. This is likely reflective of the appearance of the moon he was based on. The north polar region is dominated by a very large dark area informally dubbed "Mordor" by the New Horizons team. * Charon's "rocky past" with Pluto may also be a reference to the fact that the center of mass of the Pluto–Charon system lies outside either body. Because neither object truly orbits the other, and Charon has 12.2% the mass of Pluto, it has been argued that Charon should be considered to be classed as a dwarf planet in a binary system with Pluto, rather than a classed as being Pluto's moon. * Charon using a scythe may also further connect him to the Greek mythological counterpart in their relevance to the underworld. * Charon's hobby is "sulking". * Charon's favorite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taro taro], a vegetable root often used to give a purple color to snacks with its flavor. * Charon apparently dislikes oranges. * Charon has been shown bleeding in a range of different colors. While most of the time it appears his blood is of a purple or pink-ish hue, it is sometimes shown to be either pure black or red. Purple seems to be used more frequently in recent pictures, likely indicating a change in design. Quotes * "I don't even like oranges." - Charon, surrounded by oranges * "What's cocaine?" - In response to being asked if Charon would sell Cocaine behind a Dennys at 3am Gallery Reggtedtdxvf.png Bop.gif oc000.png e5b41d6c5ed554f5e3a01f5c556acdb6.png|The squad oc002_by_pyohato-dc4wybl.png|Charon's pajamas, shown with a Chao on the side. oc008.png 59726977_p0.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Charon on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 58134cbe3c05eebba22d3b55d3dc605d.png|An old reference of Charon 8d56f03c3aa3995125b421037dbe9ec3.png|Eris annoying Charon b779cc71a8cb3259c27a4e5e66c2eeae.png 10fce645803383df1b6a8b787af8480e.png ed3fcd33f4a64097c955e2ae78c3d9d0.png|A chibi Charon b0e4f3deca5db0f1f26325e4286bb377.png|"I don't even like oranges." 27d392dc19e94813e5ff1f3f6cf84e6b.png ff7419245b352043e9937387c96cb142.png 5f0b059f084e034430d0f049442e4a09.png|A response from Curiouscat, asking if Charon would sell drugs behind a Dennys. 2015c.png|Charon wearing a bunny girl outfit 0cc3a0b39e73cd849d3a4199e77ee0e2.png juxsta.png |When translated from 'Wingdings 3', it says "This is actually rather enjoyable in an ironic way, thanks." 8663b0453140422a61bb3574a776307e.jpg 105ebf7b027685b88c496554ac129f9c.png 005.png Poster.png 5c57653e1d95dafe9a2f510dec96dc7a.png 055.png 57757c4ffJnxS91c.png|Charon ice cream Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png 040.png Sulking.png Bdfbdfbdbf.png Ergeg.png 024hb.png 8e1f0c78-9cc3-41c2-b4de-c92406669054.png Charonstop.png A15c6d0a144b76e09b4ba657b92ee311.png F1b7fce13c40a39c1fe9a0634d8a7775.png 1ee63ff80199785518216544d3094c70.png B66eb963ad236e8e9b4f4c03811d0a95.png Ca272e2b150f4e066eec4d93ac6dd712.png 6f5bc11cf091f17cd9711b3b981646c9.png 3060d5d18f8eaf10581df98f9fdda3b4.png 399221ca3242dee3912d81e980b5e30f.png 85e4f3a5e39f61baf39aaf01c6a049a0.png D42c47d5bc5f6b3a7b74ca6791033268.png 44f7af740fbc823f974ca1aa4c6278abc.png 7cd66d37c6d6e594a905c23e4859a70e.png 65bda7536366e3aa0b8c70756844b658.png 7e7118a5278298d89e99535c7bb56bee.png 0a184bc641ac353add06343ab50535c5.png 3cc88eb34ed7bd7167d8e2f23c7a674e.png E9437d0f5621075339ed49874f7af0f8.png 2155355913f26c9dcc49744f6b4550b9.png 2d11eca09f63e5f2e2f5ae1977500c51.png C375d7df9bc79fb19090fe3950274e08.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/charon.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/115533 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary